


The Promise

by KurapikasScarletEyes



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Also I changed up the plot a little when it comes to reki’s backstory oops, Angst, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Broken Promises, Character Death, Cherry and Joe HATE each other, Episode 5 Spoilers, Funny, Italian restaurants yay!, One Shot, Skateboarding, somewhat happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurapikasScarletEyes/pseuds/KurapikasScarletEyes
Summary: Langa cocked his head, “Reki, I won’t get hurt. And if I do, I won’t ever quit skating.”Reki looked up, “Really?”Langa smiled, “Really.”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki
Kudos: 19





	The Promise

Reki’s eyes fluttered open to a bright white light. Oh God, was he dead? Had Adam killed him just like that? Just his luck. Someone then said something, pulling the red haired teen out of his pessimistic thoughts. Standing there was a woman, no not just a woman, a nurse. She walked over to Reki, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Mr. Kyan, are you feeling better?” She asked, clipboard in hand.

Reki didn’t really know and was still trying to piece together what had happened and where he was. The last thing he could remember was hurtling towards the ground after Adam had spun him around a lot then crashing and then laying in a pool of his own blood as Langa panicked above him. Now he sat in what seemed to be a hospital room, his head pounded, his throat was sore and he ached all over and his arm was in a cast, he also needed some water, badly.

“I’m fine.” He lied hoarsely.

The nurse’s eyebrow knitted in concern and began scribbling at her clipboard. Reki’s eyes drifted over to the wall or, well, window where he recognized two worried faces. Langa’s blue hair was windswept and his clothes were dirty. Miya still wore his usual skating outfit -- a green and purple cat hoodie and his green eyes were filled with concern. It was clear that it was still night, but Reki had no clue what time it was. When the nurse noticed Langa and Miya, she shooed them off, making Reki upset.

She walked over and patted Reki on the shoulder, “Oh c’mon, don’t be such a downer. They can visit once you’re all better!”

“But I am better!” Reki argued.

The nurse raised an eyebrow and Reki groaned. After a few more check ups and multiple questions which Reki tried to block out with thoughts of skating, he was let go, his arm in a sling and a cup of water in hand. He chugged the water, crinkled up the paper cup, and tossed it into the trash can. He needed to find his friends and warn Langa….

After running past several hallways and running into several people, backtracking, etc, Reki finally found his friends. Miya was having a seemingly very important conversation with Langa and Reki ran over, butting in. Miya and Langa looked to him, relief falling over their originally worried mood. They talked a little together until Miya left, leaving only Reki and Langa, alone. Reki  _ had  _ to warn his new friend! If not something awful could happen, something worse than a few broken bones.

“Langa…. please don’t skate with Adam.”

Langa’s blue eyes widened, “Why not?”

Reki gritted his teeth, “Langa, do you not see what he did to me right in front of you!? He’s dangerous!”

“Well, I did.” Langa said, his eyes falling to the floor, “But I wanna go to the beef. I don’t know why, I just do.” He looked back at Reki, “And that’s why I’m gonna train  _ hard _ !”

Reki huffed, “God Langa, you’re so stubborn.”

Langa raised an eyebrow, “Am I? You are too.”

“You’re clueless too.” Reki said.

The two boys laughed.

  
  


A few days later, Reki watched as Langa practiced, leaning back against a wall. Cherry Blossom stood beside him, his eyes widening behind his glasses. They had both seen the boy skate before, but this was getting better everyday. He advanced more in days and weeks than Reki had in months. The guy was seriously talented and with Miya training and helping him, watching Langa was like watching a pro.

“He’s good.” Cherry said as his eyes followed the Canadian boy back and forth.

Reki smiled, before now Langa had been a fragile rookie, now look at him, “I know right!”

Langa flew across the concrete gracefully and hopped over obstacles. Guess that was just what happened when you start skating after being a snowboarder. Reki was going to force that boy to teach him his sweet snowboarding tricks once his arm was healed. Langa had some serious moves.

“I’ll help you.” Cherry said.

Reki internally pumped his fist into the air.

  
  


It was dinner after Cherry and Joe had helped teach about the “Love Hug”. Langa looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, eating some spaghetti. Reki was basically inhaling a basket of breadsticks. He hadn’t had anything to eat since lunchtime and it was nearing one in the morning. Miya poked at a sandwich on his plate while Joe and Cherry argued in the background.

Reki needed to say it, one last time. He shooed Miya away, who happily walked outside, leaving his half eaten sandwich behind. Langa slurped up some of his pasta and gave Reki a confused look.

“Langa, I’ll ask again. Please don’t skate with Adam.”

“Why not? Why do you want me to give up so badly?”

Reki clenched the fabric of his jeans, “Because when I started skating… I had a friend. But he got hurt, really badly, and quit. I don’t want that to happen to you.”

Langa cocked his head, “Reki, I won’t get hurt. And if I do, I won’t  _ ever  _ quit skating.”

Reki looked up, “Really?”

Langa smiled, “Really.”

  
  


It was about to happen. The beef between Langa and Adam. The wind was calm and the air was cool. People chattered all around about how the legendary  _ Adam  _ was going up against Snow the rookie. Some places bets on who would win, mostly being for Adam. However, some went for Langa, pointing at the blue haired boy. Whispers that he would win and be the new legend.

Miya tapped at his phone looking bored, like he couldn’t care less. Either he didn’t think Adam was actually coming or he was trying to hide his fear behind his phone screen. He knew exactly what the man was like, he had learned under Adam. Langa looked the same, rubbing his thumb against his board, staring forward. Reki however was fidgeting like crazy, terrified for his best friend. To the side, Cherry looked around, awaiting the great man’s arrival while Joe huffed and looked away.

What on earth was going on between them?

Suddenly a large black car appeared and everyone’s eyes fell on it. A man climbed out, that man was Adam. He gracefully approached Langa and held out a bouquet of flowers, a smile spreading on his masked face.

“Why hello Langa! Great to make your acquaintance! Take these flowers, they represent ‘passionate love’!” He said.

Langa kept a generally neutral expression, only a little bit of a look of shocked confusion appearing on his face. Langa took the flowers and thanked the man. That left Reki in shock, this guy was creepy.

“You’re just gonna accept them!?” He exclaimed as Langa eyed the flowers awkwardly.

Langa shrugged and tossed the flowers towards Miya, who caught them. He then placed them down on the ground and watched Langa walk to the starting point with his board with Adam. The beef started and Adam lit a cigarette but Langa stayed there, not moving. Finally, Adam tossed aside his cigarette and they began to skate, Langa behind.

Everyone watched intently as the two flew across the rocky ground. Miya, Reki, and Shadow watched together in worry. Cherry and Joe put aside their differences and also watched, the crowd switched between cheers of excitement and surprised and concerned silence. At one point, Adam had pulled Langa close and started spinning him around, almost like in a dance. Langa looked uncomfortable and scared, but eventually a smile grew and he escaped the man’s grasp.

“HELL YEAH LANGA!” Exclaimed Reki.

“GO SNOW!” Shadow shouted.

Miya smirked, “Not bad.”

More cheers grew for the half-Canadian boy as he kept up with Adam. Screams erupted and everything was just so amazing. Langa was amazing. Skating was amazing. Reki could almost cry.

Langa would keep his promise and stay safe. He wouldn’t ever stop skating. Reki cheered for his friend, even though the fear of Adam winning was still there, but Langa was good enough to be okay in the end.

Suddenly though, Adam turned around and pulled his trick even though he wasn’t going straight. Miya’s jaw dropped and Shadow’s eyes widened. Reki’s stomach tied up in knots and he gulped, fear for his friend filling him once again.

“H-how the hell…?” Was all Joe could manage.

The two crashed together. Langa had tried to escape Adam’s grasp, and it had gone well until he tripped over Adam’s head in midair. The blue haired boy crashed to the ground, rolled a bit, and fell into the dirt. People ran away from his body, eyes wide.

“LANGA!!!” Screamed Reki and he grabbed someone’s motorcycle.

He needed to get to Langa.

Someone yelled at him but he ignored and revved the engine, racing to where Adam stood staring at the crumpled boy on the ground. Someone shouted something about the police but Reki didn’t process it at all. He needed to get to Langa and make sure he was okay. That was all that was on his mind. Langa had made a promise to not get injured and quit skating. Besides, they were best friends.

He finally reached Langa but Adam was long gone. People gathered around the boy, tearing up a little. Reki ran over and pulled Langa into his arms. Langa’s eyes were closed and his hair was a mess. Blood caked his messy hair and dripped down his face, running down from the corner of his mouth. His already pale skin was paler and cold and Reki didn’t feel any heart beat or breath.

“L-Langa..?” He whispered, pulling his friend closer. “Wake up, this isn’t funny man.”

A man with orange hair was about to run off as the police approached, “Kid, he’s dead. Adam killed him, accept it.”

Langa’s blood soaked Reki’s clothes and felt warm against his fingers as he held the blue haired head in his hands. Tears fell down his face and fell onto Langa’s face. Was this really happening? He knew Adam was dangerous but not  _ deadly _ . But here he was now, holding his dead friend in his arms. It was the concrete that was too hard for Langa, it was Adam who wanted so badly to skate with Langa, it was Reki who couldn’t win to save his friend.

The police arrived and Reki yelled at them to help. They called up the ER and took Reki to the nearby jail. Probably because he was at an illegal skating park and had just witnessed a murder.

Langa was dead.

  
  


A few days later, Manager Oka had managed to bail Reki out of jail. Langa’s mother had invited them to Langa’s funeral. Reki sat in the seats next to his family and Oka. People silently cried around him. A person who knew nothing about Langa monotonously went on and on with a speech that Langa’s mother had written.

It all felt like a nightmare, one that wouldn’t end. Across the room Miya was sobbing as much as Reki was. Eventually it was time for the family to see Langa’s body in the open casket, but Reki was allowed to join. After everyone had said their goodbyes, Reki walked over and said one too.

“God Langa.” Reki sniffled as he saw Langa lay there, motionless and cold, “Stubborn bastard. Why’d you go dying on me. You promised to be safe and continue skating. You were my closest friend.”

He saw the others leave, about to talk to the casket carriers. Langa was soon to be buried.

“Make sure to continue skating in Heaven.” Reki said, “I-I’ll beat Adam for you. I’ll avenge you!”

And he turned and headed towards the others. His very last words to Langa being, “I cared about you, I loved you as my best friend. But I’ll see you again, someday.”

Then Reki left.


End file.
